Dhvani
The Dhvani (English: Notes) were a plasmoid species consisting of Dark Matter and Dark Energy. Biology The Dhvani are exotic plasmoids, energy-beings consisting of a central clump of dark matter surrounded by smaller strands of it they use for propulsion and manipulation, fueled by dark energy. They range from about 2.5 to 4 meters in 'size' though their form is malleable. The Dhvani are electrovores, entities used to feeding off of various forms of energy and radiation, typically from stars and black holes. Dhvani normally ‘see’ as well as communicate through gravity and radiation bursts. Their biology allows them to manipulate gravitic and anti-gravitic forces to propel themselves through the raw vacuum of space, though they make use of vehicles they call "Shells" to aid in their movements, provide protection, and allow faster than light travel. They are asexual creatures whose reproduction is closest to budding. If a Dhvani gorges on more energy than its system can handle, its body will use this energy to produce an offspring. The gestation period of a new Dhvani depends on the amount of excess energy consumed, though shorter periods can be dangerous for the parent. As they have only one parent, this offspring is genetically identical and is effectively a clone. The diversity in the Dhvani species has largely been a result of external factors, as well as millions of years of genetic manipulation. Once a Dhvani has enough power to break free of its parent's gravity well, it is considered to be 'born'. Dhvani parents typically name their young after observations of their children's movements shortly after splitting off from them (hence Hurriedly Floats and Troublesome Balance). A newborn Dhvani, being a clone of its parent, retains some memories. Typically what they retain is short-term memory, with details further back being hazy, and anything past a single generation being exceedingly rare. Because of this trait, a Dhvani planning to have a child will typically cram as much information it can in the short term, as to pass along as much knowledge as possible to its offspring. It is perhaps the amount of control a Dhvani has over the production of offspring that lead to such an open view of their artificial creations, the Sangat. Though the Saamanjasy do not speak of it, analyzing the plasmoid structures of certain Dhvani reveals a perhaps horrifying truth, that the Dhvani have extinguished other dark matter species in the past by genetically converting them into more Dhvani. Interactions with 'Normal' Space To exist in a 'convential' or 'baryonic' state to escape their home realm, the Dhvani suffer through a number of complications. The first is the requirement for Metreon Fields to maintain this existence. Without such a field, a Dhvani will end up shunted back into their prior existence, perhaps violently. They have also genetically modified their species to see light similarly to other species, resulting in their red sensory orbs. The Dhvani face further complications with terrestrial planets. Though a Dhvani is durable and possesses an innate control over gravitic and anti-gravitic forces, they are also quite heavy. In addition, while normally they can propel ourselves, they can only do so in bursts.Thus, without assistance, they have little they can do on most planetary bodies beyond flop around while they gather propulsive strength. To explore our new environments, they use humanoid shells. Category:Sapient Species Category:Saamanjasy